1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a new therapeutic agent with the chemical structure of 7-(1-methyl-5-p-methylbenzoylpyrrole-2-acetamidoethyl)theophylline (1) ##STR2##
2. Description of the Prior Art
This amide is an example of an amide derivative of 7-(2-aminoethyl)theophylline which combines in a single molecule the theophylline component with 1-methyl-5-p-methylbenzoylpyrrole-2-acetic acid, a known antinflammatory agent known as tolmetin.